Two Weeks
by Chibijac
Summary: I dunno a good way to smmarize this with out giving any thing away. Its a RHr. fic with some HG.
1. Default Chapter

2 Weeks  
  
Author's note: A R/H fic. Ron and Hermione have been together since their fifth year and have already had a life of experiences with each other, including the fact that Ron manages to get Hermione to sneak off into empty classrooms with him so they can be "alone" for a few hours. But now she's made a little promise for him, and will only be awarded this if he can go at least two long weeks with out them making out. There's a little G/H.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, just this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Ron Weasley and his friend, Harry Potter were finally in their seventh year, but didn't change too much, except for the fact that Voldemort was dead and they could live in peace. Sirius was finally proven innocent when Peter Pettigew was caught and spilled everything, so now, Sirius and Harry lived together, with the company of Remus Lupin, who had to keep things in a little order, having Sirius still being the same way he was when they were kids at Hogwarts. The only difference was that they had girlfriends. Ron had been dating one of their close friends, Hermione Granger, since the middle of fifth year, when during one of their arguments, he let it slip that he loved her more than he cared for his life. As for Harry, he came to fall for Ron's little sister, Ginny Weasley. Ever since his fifth year, he noticed how attractive the girl was. Her smile, her laugh, and basically everything about her. He was a bit scared a t one point to tell any of the Weasley boys that were attending school still, especially Ron. Luckily for him, Ginny told her older twin brothers and Ron while Harry was busy, and most importantly, not around. So now, life was great, and they were both happy, aside from the fact they were considered adorable by a lot of girls. Ron was a lot taller than Harry and most girls were actually starting to notice him, feeling a bit jealous when they saw him going down the halls with Hermione, grinning, what girls now called adorable, his usual lopsided grin at her on their way to class. He was well muscled and basically, Gryffindor's best keeper. As for Harry, they would have to kill her before Ginny let him go. He was a foot taller than her, and would carry her books to class, smiling a very handsome smile at her. Sirius had told Harry that his dad was a real ladies man and it was passed down to him, so he had better watch out, but Harry ignored this.  
  
"So, I figure that because of a cross between Mars and Jupiter, you will." Harry studied his peace of parchment and frowned. "Lose a very serious fight with some one." He said with a wide grin. He and Ron sat in the common room doing their Divinations homework, both plotting each other's terrible fate. Ron and Hermione had just made their bet on not having sex for two weeks and Ron was a bit tense since then, so they decided to start their homework a little early.  
  
"And you'll. suffer from ." Ron ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think of something unpleasant, seeing as though, that's the only way you can get high marks in Trawleny's class. "You'll be attacked on Thursday by some mysterious creature." He said with a grin.  
  
"Right, we've got Hagrid's class Thursday." Grinned Harry, writing it down. Suddenly, Lavender and Parvati came and sat with them, grinning. The boys looked up after finally noticing them.  
  
"Hey. is something wrong?"  
  
"Well just wondering where your girlfriends are." Said Lavender, placing her chin in her hand, smiling at the boys.  
  
"Yeah, I mean. you're always together. A bit strange not seeing you all together." Said Parvati. Ron and Harry exchanged looks.  
  
"They went to study I suppose." Harry turned to Ron for approval. He was beginning to think they were ready to flirt with them, but Ron just sat there, looking at Lavender in confusion.  
  
"Aren't you and Seamus dating?" he asked her finally and Lavender jumped up, Parvati following her lead. "Whoa, it was just a question, you don't have to get all uptight." He called as Lavender stomped angrily away.  
  
"She and Seamus just got into a fight." Said Parvati. "She's just trying to find a boy to beat him up for her." She grinned, but Ron and Harry just stared at her. After telling her that they wouldn't beat Seamus up, Parvati finally left, and the boys continued their homework. Suddenly, Hermione and Ginny entered the common room, giggling as they talked.  
  
"Hey girls." Said Harry cheerfully as the girls approached the table they were working at. Ron looked over at Hermione and grinned brightly as Ginny stacked her books on the table. Both girls had turned out to be very attractive in deed. Ginny's freckles seemed to have faded into her skin, and he red hair was to the middle of her back, her body being very shapely, though not visible under the robes most the time. Hermione's old bushy hair was now just lovely curls, her hair shiny and lovely. She herself had a very nice shape, which Ron seemed to love to brag about whenever Malfoy passed by, girlfriendless.  
  
"So, what are you working on?" Ginny asked, dropping in a seat next to Harry. She sat really close to him, but it didn't bother Ron as much as it use to, anyway, he was busy bragging on how much of an imaginative genius he was. Hermione picked up his piece of parchment and examined it, then made a face at him.  
  
"According to this, you'll be nearly killed in a deadly Quidditch match and nearly eaten by the giant squid in the lake. Is that really believable?" she asked.  
  
"Well." Ron looked at his handy work. "I could always say I'll come face to face with a Grim." He turned to Harry with a grin. "Maybe you should put that, eh?" he teased and Harry laughed. Ron grinned playfully at Hermione and looked at the stack of books they had brought along.  
  
"The N.E.W.T's aren't for another six moths." He said, then he smirked. "Unless, they aren't for school work." He said, grabbing for the books, but Hermione stopped him quickly, by wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling his face close to hers. Ron was pretty vulnerable now, and a simple deep kiss will really get him worked up now a day. He felt his face get hot and Hermione giggled a bit. She had way more self control than her loving boyfriend, and was now in total control. Ron groaned and moved his hand away from the books in defeat. Ginny giggled.  
  
"Ron. it is too great seeing you like this." She laughed. Ron sat up and glared at her.  
  
"Shut up." He grumbled, and looked back down at his blank piece of parchment that was suppose to be his Potions essay. "'Mioine, you mind helping me out?"  
  
"I can't.. Ginny and I are kind of working on something right now." Answered Hermione, getting up and grabbing her books. "But I'll help you later, promise." She said, kissing him quickly, and leaving. Ginny kissed Harry and grabbed her books, following Hermione.  
  
"Wonder what they could be studying." Said Harry thoughtfully but Ron just sighed.  
  
"A way to torture me further for the next 13 days." 


	2. chapter 2

2 Weeks- chapter 2  
  
Author's note: A R/H fic. Ron and Hermione have been together since their fifth year and have already had a life of experiences with each other, including the fact that Ron manages to get Hermione to sneak off into empty classrooms with him so they can be "alone" for a few hours. But now she's made a little promise for him, and will only be awarded this if he can go at least two long weeks with out them making out. There's a little G/H.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, just this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Ron and Ginny were walking through the corridors together on their way to lunch, Harry having to stay behind with Snape to find out when his detention was going to be for calling Malfoy a bastard and punching him. Ron of course thought he well deserved it. As for Hermione, she was busy doing her Head Girl duties and would be meeting them at lunch as well. Ron had his hands behind his head and gave a sigh. He had been restless for the past two days and nothing was helping. Ginny smiled cheerfully at her brother. "You know Ron, eleven more days isn't too long." She said cheerfully, but Ron just grumbled miserably. He had heard Ginny and Harry say that to him a lot lately, and there was no doubt in his mind that they were taking advantage of his absense, when he was off trying to find something productive to do, and making out in empty classrooms themselves.  
  
"Ten days is long when you're waiting Gin'." He said and stopped, looking out the window at the school grounds where he spotted Fang taking advantage of there being no students, and running happily around through the snow. "I hate waiting."  
  
"H-hi Ron." Came a nervous voice, and the two siblings turned around. A first year girl named Diane stood there fidgetting nervously. Ron to her, was like Harry to Colin Creevy his first year, except Diane just had a monster crush on Ron. Ever since Ron had threatened Malfoy for messing with her after she had accidentally tripped and crashed into him, causing him to fall on his face and be embarassed in front of the school. or at least who ever was around. She had long dark hair that she wore down and she wasn't really aware of the fact Ron and Hermione were dating.  
  
"Hey Diane." Said Ron, causing her to blush furiously.  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering if you would help me maybe with my Charms homework? I can't really get it right." she said and Ginny grinned at her brother who was completely oblivious to the fact that the girl liked him just as much as Ginny had liked Harry her first year.  
  
"Yeah, alright. I don't have anything better to do." Answered Ron and Diane's face lit up with happiness. She thanked Ron happily and ran off with her friends who were also Gryffindor first years, all of them grinning happily. Ginny could have sworn she heard one of them say, "Maybe Harry Potter'll help us too!" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you're telling me we're having a Yule ball again?" asked Harry when he had finally arrived. Hermione nodded as she loaded her plate with food. "We're having it on Christmas and the Head Boy and Girl get to plan it." She said and Ron stopped eating.  
  
"What? Alone?" he asked and Hermione nodded, causing him to frown. "I don't like that guy." He said, looking over at the Ravenclaw table. Ginny glared at her brother. The Head Boy was a very attractive and smart boy, and the only reason Ron didn't like him was because of this and because he felt the guy was trying to take Hermione away from him.  
  
"You don't like anyone you think likes Hermione the same way you do." She muttered, causing him to blush.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Don't worry Ron. I won't let him get too close." She promised and Ron nodded. Harry sighed and stirred around his pudding for a while.  
  
"Couldn't you just both agree not to have a Yule ball?" he asked. The girls both looked at him in shock.  
  
"Why would we do that? Harry, the Yule ball is the best fun!" whined Ginny.  
  
"Well it is for you. You're a girl. Mind you, I didn't have such a great time last time we had a Yule ball." He informed her and both he and Ron frowned at the memory. Ron had just opened his mouth to add his thoughts, when the Head boy from Ravenclaw, Chris Ford came over. He smiled brightly at them and turned to Hermione.  
  
"Dumbledore said we should try and start on the plans on food tonight. Want to meet in the library?" he asked flashing both Ginny and Hermione his most charming smile.  
  
"Yeah, ok." She agreed, both girls trying to avoid the deadly glares their boyfriends were giving Chris. He smiled even happier and left, Ron glaring after him. "I really wish you wouldn't do that." Said Hermione, looking across the table at her boyfriend disapprovingly.  
  
"I'm not doing anything." Grumbled Ron and went back to eating. Hermione glared at him, but didn't bother to argue the issue. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Is this how you do it?" asked the girl next to Ron, Susanne, who was trying to do the charm to make things levitate. Ron looked up and noticed that he was still sitting with three first year girls, trying to teach them how to do charms right. He sat at a table in the Gryffindor common room with a blank stare. He took out his wand and pointed it at the feather, muttering the correct words as the young girls watched, obviously impressed.  
  
"You're awful smart." Said one girl named Angela. Ron sighed and the girls all tried to make their feather go in the air. Harry cam over and grinned down at Ron.  
  
"'Bout time you got here. They're getting along with the charm, they just need help with DADA work." Said Ron, grabbing his things as Harry took his spot.  
  
"Right. oh yeah Ron. Don't get into any trouble with Madam Pince when you get down there." Ordered Harry and Ron nodded, going on his way with Ginny close behind him. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You couldn't have found a better could you?" Ron whispered to Ginny as he held his Transfiguration book up to cover his face as he spied on Hermione and Chris. Ginny glared at him over her Potions book.  
  
"Any closer and she'll know its us. If I must remind you, 'Weasley's are well known for the flaming red hair and freckles'." She muttered and Ron glared at her. He looked over at Hermione and noticed Chris wasn't really listening to what she was saying. He was about to pull his wand out, when Ginny kicked him. "Don't you dare d anything to lose points for Gryffindor." She hissed as Ron rubbed his sore shin.  
  
"So Hermione, you going to the Yule Ball with anybody yet?" they heard Chris ask. Ginny moved so she could see them. Hermione looked up from her notes.  
  
"Yes, I guess I am if I'm putting all this work into it." She answered and Chris grinned.  
  
"So, who are you going with? I mean. has any one asked you?" he asked and Ginny quickly grabbed the back of her older brother's robe so he wouldn't give them away.  
  
"Well, no one's asked me, but I suppose I'll be going with my boyfriend." She answered, looking back down at her notes.  
  
"Oh, well if he didn't ask you, you don't have to go with him you know." He said and Hermione looked up at him again and made a face.  
  
"He's my boyfriend. Why would he have to ask me?" she asked, becoming annoyed. Ron suddenly got up with a sigh.  
  
"That's all I had to hear." He said and left the library with Ginny. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Hermione had left the library, she was surprised that Ron was actually standing at the door waiting for her. He grinned down at her cheerfully and took her books. "Come up to the owlery with me." She told him and he nodded, not saying anything until they got there, where Pig flew happily around.  
  
"Sorry Pig, she won't be using you for this one." Ron told the owl, who still flew excitedly around. Just because she loved the owl as mush as the owner, Hermione used Pig to deliver a letter to her parents.  
  
"Ron, you know I love you right?" she asked, turning around and putting her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes. He stared at her in confusion.  
  
"Yeah. I love you too." He answered and Hermione smiled, kissing him. When she broke off, she smiled softly at him. "Don't worry, the torture I'm putting you through will all be worth it in the end." She told him and Ron smiled brightly at her.  
  
"It had better." 


	3. chapter 3

2 Weeks- chapter 3  
  
Author's note: A R/H fic. Ron and Hermione have been together since their fifth year and have already had a life of experiences with each other, including the fact that Ron manages to get Hermione to sneak off into empty classrooms with him so they can be "alone" for a few hours. But now she's made a little promise for him, and will only be awarded this if he can go at least two long weeks with out them making out. There's a little G/H.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, just this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
"Check mate." Said Harry as he and Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room, playing Wizards Chess. Hermione and Ginny had went to find out when the next Hogsmeade meeting was, while Seamus debated with Dean on the perfect gifts to give their girlfriends for Christmas. That reminded Harry of something himself.  
  
"What are you getting Hermione for Christmas?" he asked and Ron looked up from the chessboard.  
  
"Well, I've been saving up enough to buy her a really nice necklace." He answered. "Or a book." He added and Harry stopped what he was doing.  
  
"I'm gonna take Ginny to the pet store in Hogsmeade to get her an early gift for Christmas. You think that's wise?" he asked and Ron smiled.  
  
"Well yeah. She's been nagging mum about it a lot lately. I say go for it." He answered and moved his knight. Harry grinned at his friend's approval, not noticing that he was in check.  
  
"Oy, Ron! Harry!" called a voice and they looked up to see a sixth year that was on their Quidditch team, sticking his head in the portrait hole. "We've got a Quidditch meet today." He said and Harry looked at his watch.  
  
"Agh! I forgot!" he announced and Ron shook his.  
  
"Really Harry. If you don't keep up, McGonagall will give your spot as captain to Jason." He said as they went on their way down to the locker room where the Gryffindor team usually had their meetings. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"A kitten." Said Ginny, looking at Hermione from over her Charms book. "That's what I'd want Harry to give me for Christmas. What about you?"  
  
"I'll be happy with anything your brother gives me as long as it isn't a book." She answered and Ginny smiled happily.  
  
"You should get a kitten too. After all, you did leave Crookshanks at home."  
  
"He was getting too old to travel. Mum recommends he stay home when I go away." She informed Ginny. She still loved her cat, but he was getting old.  
  
"You're just stubborn." Muttered Ginny, continuing to take notes. Hermione ignored her and began to take notes on a potion that is used to cure the worst diseases.  
  
"OH DEAR!" they heard Madam Pince announce and turned to see both their boyfriends enter the library, soaking wet and shivering.  
  
"What happened to you?" asked Ginny as they say down.  
  
"Harry forgot we had a meet today and as a punishment, McGonagall made us practice in the bloody snow." Answered Ron through chattering teeth.  
  
"It wasn't completely my fault. Jon was the one doing the meetings schedules." Harry grumbled as Ginny tried to warm him up. "So, when's the next Hogsmeade meeting?"  
  
"Saturday." Answered Hermione who was looking disapprovingly at Ron, who was next to her shivering with a grin.  
  
"Perfect. Gives me enough time to beg a little money out of Fred and George." He said happily. Madam Pince then came over to their table with Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"You look a horrible mess the two of you! To the hospital wing now!" she ordered and they obeyed, waving good bye to Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"We should have brought up Christmas gifts before we left." Muttered Ginny. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why didn't you two come straight here?" asked Jon, who was one of their team Chasers. He was sitting next to Jason, who was a Beater, and they had jugs of Butterbeer in their hands when Madam Pomfrey had arrived with Ron and Harry.  
  
"Wasn't thinking. Where are Ashley (Chaser), Chad (Beater), and Kevin (Chaser)?" asked Harry.  
  
"They just left." Answered Jason, pulling the blanket closer to him as Madam Pomfrey arrived with some Pepper Up potion. She gave the boys the potion and made them stay in the hospital another half-hour before letting them leave back to the common room.  
  
"Stupid ears." Grumbled Ron, pressing down on his ears, with would turn red whenever he was out in the cold too long. At this point, they were still a bit pink and Ron hated it.  
  
"Hey Ron, Hufflepuff plays Ravenclaw Friday. Looking forward too it?" he asked and Ron shrugged. They had always made bets with Seamus on which house would win, and right now; all bets were on Ravenclaw. "Aw, come on. You aren't still upset about that Chris guy are you?"  
  
"No." Ron answered shortly as they entered the common room. Ginny and Hermione had their heads together and were whispering on a corner near the fireplace. "What are you doing?" asked Ron, looking over their shoulders, and causing them to jump.  
  
"Do you mind Ronald." Said Ginny sternly and her brother glared at her. Hermione quickly folded the parchment up and put it into her book.  
  
"Come on Gin. We can finish this upstairs. See you boys." When the girls left, Harry looked at Ron in confusion. They were both wondering what all the secrecy was for, but probably weren't going to get any real answers any time soon. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On Friday, there was a lot of excitement as students and teachers gathered into the stands around the Quidditch field. They all talked and tried hard enough to get the best seats before anyone else. As usual, Harry and the gang sat way up in the top with Hagrid. Seamus had out his notebook, waiting for people to make last minute bets.  
  
"Well, here's where we win our money Ron." Said Harry cheerfully. Ginny made a face at him as he looked excitedly down at the field.  
  
"I can't believe you two took bets." She said and Harry grinned at her.  
  
"C'mon Gin, its all in good fun." He said, pulling his scarf tighter around himseflf. Ron sighed and looked down at the field with pursed lips.  
  
"What's wrong? You place a bet on Hufflepuff?" asked Hermione and he shook his head.  
  
"I voted for Ravenclaw, and I just remembered that Ford guy is their seeker. I hate him." He said with extreme stubbornness. Hermione smiled and leaned closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You're so cute when you're like this." She teased as the players came flying around the field, showing off their new stunts. As Ravenclaw flew by Gryffindor's box, Ron could have sworn he saw Chris flash Hermione a smile.  
  
"And here we go." Said Harry. AS the game went on, it began to snow and people were shivering as they pulled closely to one another.  
  
"Harry up and catch the snitch." Moaned Ron, putting his hands over his red hears. AS if to answer his wish, a flash of gold was seen through the snow and the two seekers were off. Seamus and Dean were jumping up and down excitedly. Then, the whistle was blown.  
  
"Who caught it?" asked a few first years.  
  
"Ford!" announced Hagrid and everyone who had betted on them cheered, including Ron, who was jumping happily up in down as he hugged Hermione.  
  
"Now I'll be able to get you the perfect Christmas gift!" He was so busy celebrating, he didn't hear what Hermione had said to him. 


	4. chapter 4

2 Weeks- chapter 4  
  
Author's note: A R/H fic. Ron and Hermione have been together since their fifth year and have already had a life of experiences with each other, including the fact that Ron manages to get Hermione to sneak off into empty classrooms with him so they can be "alone" for a few hours. But now she's made a little promise for him, and will only be awarded this if he can go at least two long weeks with out them making out. There's a little G/H.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, just this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
When Saturday had came and everyone had gotten to Hogsmeadae, there was a lot more excitement than there was at the Quidditch match as people rushed around to buy the perfect Christmas gifts. Harry and Ron were soon dragged into a pet store, where the girls admired the pets.  
  
"Isn't it cute?" said Ginny looking at a tiny black kitten with bright green eyes. Harry looked at it and nodded. Ron came up to examine it as well, then smirked.  
  
"You would think that, wouldn't you harry. It's a kitten version of you." He said and Harry blushed. Suddenly the girls were huddled up around Hermione and Ginny giggling and whispering. Harry and Ron glared at them as the girls walked off. They weren't Gryffindor girls either, but Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls that they were talking to.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Harry as the girls came back over to them.  
  
"Nothing." They answered and the witch that owned the shop came up to them. She had over heard Ron teasing Harry about the kitten looking like him, and pulled out an equally small kitten with bright red hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Its sooo cute!" announce both girls and Ron went red, noticing the look on Harry's face.  
  
"Wow Ron, it looks just like you." Said Harry loudly and he glared at him.  
  
"Shut up Harry."  
  
"So, will you be buying or admiring?" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You know you like him Ron." Said Hermione cheerfully as the four of them at their usual table, both of the new kittens playing around under their table so as not to attract any attention. Harry had figured they were the girls' Christmas gifts, which they both excepted.  
  
"So, what are you gonna name the little fur ball?" asked Ron as the kitten climbed up the side of his robes. "Or is this just another Crookshanks?"  
  
"I dunno, he seems to like you a lot more than Crookshanks ever did." Said Hermione with a smile.  
  
"Maybe you should name him Red." Said Harry, examining the kitten as Ginny's continued to reach it's paw up at the sugar quill he was waving around as he talked.  
  
"Well, we have something to do. See you guys later." Said Ginny, getting up. When they left, Ron turned to Harry with a very annoyed look.  
  
"She's making me suffer on purpose." He muttered, slouching back in his chair, not noticing Hermione had left him cat-sitting. "I'm going to end my 14 day torture, and get nothing out of it." Harry stared at him.  
  
"So maybe you should take matter into your own hands and see what she does if you do try something." He suggested and Ron stared at him.  
  
"Yeah, but what if what she'd got in store is really good?" he asked. Harry sat back in his chair to think about it.  
  
"What could she be getting you that would be that great?" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There were seven days left 'til Ron's torture would end, and the Yule Ball was coming up as well. Hermione was continued o be dragged along with Chris to plan the Ball, but Ginny kept watch for her brother, who was suffering enough as it is. Later that night, when Hermione had came out the library, she decided to go up to the owlery for some peace. Of course, Pig thought this was his chance to deliver a message, and flew around her head a few times before getting the message.  
  
"Pig, get over here!" snapped a voice and Hermione looked over to see Ron sitting against the owlery wall with Pig now sitting on his knee, hooting happily. He must have not noticed she was there since he hadn't moved. It was also surprising how he managed to get Pig to follow a decent command and now had the owl sitting on his knee.  
  
"Ron." she started, and he jumped. She smiled and sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "What are you doing up here?" she asked.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing. Besides, this is my only place of refuge."  
  
"From what?"  
  
"From you I was hoping." He answered with a small smile. Hermione sighed and leaned against the wall, playing with the end of her skirt. She was starting to wish herself that she hadn't made that bet with Ron last two weeks because even though she didn't show it, she was suffering just as much as he was. When she looked at Ron, she noticed he was staring at her.  
  
"Eye problem?" she asked and he smiled.  
  
"You're so beautiful;." He said and leaned forward, kissing her. It had been a while since they had really kissed, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and forced the kiss.  
  
"Excuse me." Came a voice and they quickly parted. Ginny was standing there with a very cheerful smile and Harry looking curiously over her shoulder. "If I must remind you both, there's still a week to go." She said and Hermione got up, dusting herself off.  
  
"Thanks for that little reminder Ginny." Muttered Ron, glaring at his sister. He looked around for the kitten he had brought with him and put it into his pocket. "Thanks a lot." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on Hermione, you almost gave in back there. Don't tell me I can't leave you alone with my brother until Christmas." Said Ginny with a small smile as they sat around the girls' dorm. Hermione groaned and buried her face into her pillow.  
  
"I couldn't help it! He looked so adorable at the moment. and besides, we haven't kissed in so long." Hermione grumbled. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Your mum sent you this letter. She wants to know how you are. and if Ron is surviving." Said Ginny, handing her the letter, and trying to get her kitten from pulling on the loose string on her robes. Hermione sighed and folded the letter up.  
  
"You know, if my dad liked Ron as much as mum does, life would be a lot easier." She said.  
  
"What does is say?" Ginny asked.  
  
"She says she hopes my little deal wit Ron works out and added that dad says." Hermione stopped and handed the letter to her friend. Ginny read it and shook her head.  
  
"A shame how much your dad hates my brother. You'd think he did something to him."  
  
"He's my boyfriend. He did do something to my dad." 


	5. chapter 5

2 Weeks- chapter 5  
  
Author's note: A R/H fic. Ron and Hermione have been together since their fifth year and have already had a life of experiences with each other, including the fact that Ron manages to get Hermione to sneak off into empty classrooms with him so they can be "alone" for a few hours. But now she's made a little promise for him, and will only be awarded this if he can go at least two long weeks with out them making out. There's a little G/H.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, just this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Ron sat across from the three first year girls they usually helped, and tried to help them with the potions essay. Ron thought they should just copy off of some one who had already finished, but they said Snape would find out too easily. It was really late and Ron had fallen asleep while Harry explained to the girls the proper way to brew the potion.  
  
"What are you guys still doing awake?" asked Hermione, coming up from behind Harry with Ginny at her side.  
  
"Helping the girls with their potion." He answered. Hermione made a face and looked t her sleeping boyfriend.  
  
"Right. Well I think the girls should go to bed now." Said Ginny and the three first years grabbed their things and left with disappointed looks. They really weren't paying much attention to what Harry was telling them in the first place. Harry sighed and made room for the girls to sit down.  
  
"It's going on two in the morning, why are you guys still up with them working on that potion?" asked Hermione and Harry sighed.  
  
"They claimed to not have known how to do the potion. Where were you two at?" asked Harry.  
  
"We had to send a letter to Hermione's mum, my mum, then go work on Hermione's Christmas gift to Ron." Explained Ginny, nodding at her sleeping brother.  
  
"Oh yeah, Christmas is the last day of his torture. you two will be at the ball right?" Hermione nodded and explained that the Head Boy and Girl were going to open up the ball by walking in with their dates. Ginny leaned across the table and poked her brother awake. He looked up and around.  
  
"Is it time for bed yet?" he muttered groggily. Hermione smiled at him gently and nodded. "Good, those lids were driving me mad!" he announced and slammed his potions book closed.  
  
"Well we can still sleep in tomorrow you know. No classes."  
  
"But we're suppose to visit Hagrid." Said Hermione and the boys groaned. "I could always owl him and say you two can't make it?" she added as Ron slipped out his chair and onto the floor.  
  
"Will you?" begged Harry and Hermione sighed. "Please hermione, I'd be really greatful if you would!" he begged.  
  
"Sure, I'll do it."  
  
"Thanks. Come on Ron. Ron?" Harry looked and noticed his best friend was now lying on the floor asleep. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day was very uneventful unless you counted Seamus practicing the way he planned on proposing to Lavender with Dean and Neville disappearing for the day. Or at least the morning was uneventful. The seventh year Gryffindor boys had just came from a snow ball fight and were up to their dorm, wishing Neville had been out with them. Dean was talking to harry and began to try and open the door, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Ron, looking over Dean's shoulder. "It can't be locked."  
  
"It won't budge! Someone must be in there." Said Dean, backing from the door.  
  
"Probably Neville." Said Harry, pulling his wand out.  
  
"Why would Neville need to lock us out for? His girlfriend is in Hufflepuff." Said Seamus and leaned against the door. "And you can't hear a thing."  
  
"Probably a silencing charm." Said Ron and the boys all looked at him. He blushed a bit.  
  
"You would know a lot about those wouldn't you Ron?" said Dean and went to go get Hermione. When he came back, she looked at the boys in confusion.  
  
"Neville's locked us out and won't open up. Can you perform the charm to unlock the door?" asked Seamus.  
  
"Sorry, can't."  
  
"WHY NOT!" yelled the boys.  
  
"I promised Neville. and besides, he didn't think your snowball war would end that fast." Said Hermione and the boys stared at her in confusion. "Sorry I can't help." She said and left.  
  
"NEVILLE OPEN THE DOOR!" yelled the boys and began pounding on the door. They stood there for an hour pounding on the door one at a time when it finally opened.  
  
"Hi guys!" greeted Neville's girlfriend, Hannah. The boys all stared at her in shock as Neville followed her out of the room. He seemed pretty annoyed by his room mates actions. "See you later neville." She said and kissed him before walking off.  
  
"You brought her to our dorm, and then locked us out!" announced Seamus, but Neville didn't seem to care much about his complaining.  
  
"Why is every one seeing more action than me?" Ron grumbled. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was sitting under the tree looking out at the lake as her kitten ran around in the snow. She still needed a name for it, and still had to finish working on her little project called Ron's Gift. 'How am I going to get him to take it?' she thought to herself and smiled at the kitten, now jumping at the newly falling snowflakes.  
  
"There you are!" came Ron's voice, and the red head dropped in the snow. "I've been looking for you all this time. Ginny and Harry went and disappeared." he frowned and turned to the kitten. "Hey Red, come here." He said and the kitten cam pouncing at him.  
  
"Red?" said Hermione in confusion and Ron smiled.  
  
"He answered to it better than fuzz ball." He said and Hermione sighed. "My torture ends in three days, love. I'd think you'd be a little happier!" he said and Hermione smiled.  
  
"You sure seem to be."  
  
"Well yeah. After Neville went and snuck that girl into our dorm, I was determined to survive. Listen, we get to have a early trip to Hogsmeade today, you wanna go?" he asked and she agreed. "Good, cuz Lavender sent me to ask you. She wants to buy some stuff for the ball and 'needs' all the girls there to help her out."  
  
"That's lavender for you."  
  
"You know, Seamus was actually planning out the way he'd propose to her yesterday." Said Ron, helping her up off the ground.  
  
"I think it's sweet. You should do the same thing."  
  
"I don't need to practice how to propose. I did it all last year with Harry and he doesn't seem to want to help me with it any more." Said Ron and Hermione shoved him playfully.  
  
"Idiot" 


	6. chapter 6

2 Weeks- chapter 6: The special gift  
  
Author's note: A R/H fic. Ron and Hermione have been together since their fifth year and have already had a life of experiences with each other, including the fact that Ron manages to get Hermione to sneak off into empty classrooms with him so they can be "alone" for a few hours. But now she's made a little promise for him, and will only be awarded this if he can go at least two long weeks with out them making out. There's a little G/H.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, just this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
It was now Christmas and the last day of Ron's two-week torture, but Ginny and Hermione weren't around half the day. As usual, Ron got the huge thing of candy from Hermione, which he sat and ate as he watched Harry open the rest of his gifts. He usually just opened the Weasley sweater and Hermione's candy first, then watch harry before deciding to finish opening his gifts. He found it very interesting to see what Harry would get for Christmas each year, and was never disappointed.  
  
"You know, the twins could have sent you a gift too. They do have a great business now." Said Harry, looking at the package of explosives the twins had sent him.  
  
"The twins sent me a gift early this year." Said Ron, pointing at his trunk.  
  
"What did they send you exactly?" harry asked, a bit curious of what the twins could have sent him so early it couldn't wait until Christmas.  
  
"Dress robes. I had to check for hexes and spells too." Ron sighed. "Luckily they were being serious when they sent them."  
  
"That was pretty nice of them." Said Harry and Ron nodded in agreement. "Well, let's head get ready for the ball, shall we?" This year, he and Ron had ignored their gifts that morning and were opening them that evening as their roommates prepared for the ball. Seamus was looking in the mirror trying to manage his hair, but a few pieces of hair continued to fall into his face.  
  
"Been around Lavender a bit too long, bud." Said Dean, who was admiring himself in his mirror  
  
"Shut up and pass me the gel on Neville's dresser." Seamus grumbled. Ron tossed it to him and turned to Harry who was trying to manage his hair as well.  
  
"You're fighting a lost battle dear." Said the mirror and Harry frowned.  
  
"You may want to use some of that gel yourself." Said Ron, who left his hair the way he liked it. Besides, of all the gryffindor boys, he was one of the only one's who could simply rum his fingers through his hair and get it the way he wanted it. Dean looked at his watch lying on his dresser.  
  
"Well, we should be on our way now. The girls are going to meet us outside the Great Hall." He said as Seamus lost his patients and tossed the gel over his shoulder. Harry turned and caught it, trying to use it in his hair. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny was playing with a strip of her hair as she and the other girls waited for their boy friends. Lavender was pretty annoyed by the boys from other houses that kept staring at them, and told off one boy who was a fourth year Ravenclaw and was looking for a friend.  
  
"There they are." Said Parvati and went up to Dean with a bright smile as she hugged onto his arm tightly. Hermione shook her head, but didn't say anything.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" asked Ginny as Ron and Harry approached them.  
  
"Harry was trying to do something with his hair." Answered Ron, nodding at his irritated friend. Hermione and Ginny stared at him.  
  
"It looks like it always does." Said Hermione and Harry scowled.  
  
"I know that. that's what the problem is!" he announced and frowned in complete annoyance at the looks the girls were now giving him. Professor McGonagall's voice was now heard over the students' excited chattering.  
  
"Will the Head Boy and Girl please come to the front of the group with their dates!" she called and Hermione and Ron said good bye to their friends before going up to the professor. When all the students had gathered in the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood and gave a speech before allowing them to have fun.  
  
"This is way better than the Yule Ball last year." Said Ginny cheerfully as Ron and harry poked at the strange new foods in front of them. She looked at Harry and pulled on the sleeve of his robes. "Let's dance."  
  
"Ginny. I can't dance and you know that! Besides, Ron isn't." Before he could finish, he saw Hermione pulling her boyfriend out onto the dance floor. He groaned and Ginny dragged onto the dance floor with a very wide grin. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was late and a lot of people were still dancing if not sneaking off with their dates or eating. Hermione stood up and took Ron's hand. "Come with me. I want to give you your gift." She said and he looked up at her in confusion.  
  
"I already got your Christmas gift." He informed her and Hermione frowned at him.  
  
"No, you're present for surviving the two weeks." She said, and pulled him out of his chair and out of the Great Hall. She stopped outside a classroom and checked her watch before pulling him in. Ron looked around and frowned at her.  
  
"Hermione, I see nothing special." He informed her, and she turned to him and held out a small box. He stared at it and reached for it. As soon as he touched it, he felt his feet being lifted off the ground and then he fell on the hard ground. "What happened?" he asked, and looked up. Hermione had landed on a bed and was grinning down at him.  
  
"A portkey.' She told him and looked around the room they were in. "I did a pretty good job if I must say so myself."  
  
"You mean all those books and every thing were to make a portkey?" he asked and she grinned at him and hopped off the bed.  
  
"Well, it was my mum's idea to see if you had enough self control and to give you a special reward. Of course, she doesn't know we're having sex. Then of course I had to get some from a few of the professors." she looked at the confused red head.  
  
"So. you planned this out all along, eh?" he asked with a smirk as he got up and dropped on the bed. Hermione dropped in his lap and kissed him.  
  
"You aren't disappointed are you?" she asked, playing with the button's on his robes.  
  
"Course not. At least now we won't have to worry about professors or Peeves." He said and Hermione jumped out of his lap.  
  
"What's in your pocket?" she asked and Ron stood up, and pulled out Red. "He was in there the whole time wasn't he?" she asked at the shocked look in his face.  
  
"I suppose this interferes with tonight, eh?" he sighed and put the kitten on the ground before dropping on the bed.  
  
"Of course not." Answered Hermione, picking up the kitten and tossing him out the room and closing the door, before jumping on Ron and starting to undress him. "Besides, this is my dad's old cottage and no one ever comes up her. besides, I put a little charm around it so no one can bother us. We've got all the time in the world." She said cheerfully and kissed him deeply. "Merry Christmas." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was sleeping with his pillow over his head and blankets all over when he heard the dorm door open. He sat up and opened the curtains to see Ron coming in. They grinned at each other as Ron took off his robes and dropped on his bed.  
  
"It's six a.m. mate. You two must have had a great time." Said Harry and Ron grinned.  
  
"It kinda makes me want to do the whole two weeks thing over again." He admitted. 


End file.
